Question: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{5t + 3}{2t - 5} = \dfrac{1}{4} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 5$ $ -(5t + 3) = \dfrac{2t - 5}{4} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $4$ $ -4(5t + 3) = 2t - 5 $ $-20t - 12 = 2t - 5$ $-12 = 22t - 5$ $-7 = 22t$ $22t = -7$ $t = -\dfrac{7}{22}$